zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Zim/Images
TV Series CUZ.png|Zim makes his debut File:Skoodge Next to Zim (The Nightmare Begins).png TAZ2.png Art Zimyelling.png Zim Pic.jpg Zim claims victory.png Zims tounge.png Zim bear suit.png Smeet Zim.png 10 year old Zim.jpg Gir And Zim relaxing.jpg Laughing maniacally in fire.png Zim after pummeled.png Zim and Pustulio.png Zim and Pigeon.jpg Zim at Desk.png Zim Piggy.jpg Zim with irken poop.jpg Zim in space station.png Zim on fire 1.jpg Zim bored 1.jpg Zim and bee 1.jpg Zim the wettening 1.jpg Zim's eyes 1.jpg Dancin' Zim and Keef.gif Zim and keef relationship.jpg Creeped Zim 1.jpg Angry Zim 1.jpg Zim smirk 1.jpg Scared zim 1.jpg Zim and GIR's relationship.png Zim Gimme 1.jpg Zim Pic 3.jpg Zim Pic 5.jpg Zim's Evil Smile.jpg Zim and gir laughing together.png Zim asking about Christmas.png Shrunken Santa.png Zim & GIR with Santa in opening.png Zim lost in niceness.png Easter bunny variation.png Group panic.png Minimoose xmas.jpg Snowman talking about Zim.png Zim complaining.png Zim's freak out.png Zim's Mysophobia Kicking in.png Scared Zim.png Zimeatswaffas.PNG Invader zim zim pointing and laughing at dib.png 12.24dibconfrontszim.PNG Zim reminding Gir.png Frustrated Zim and happy GIR.png Zim complains about GIR's dysfuntionality.png GIR screaming waffles.png Zim extracting memory.png GIR finished pummeling.png New Squidman.png Scared Policeman Zim.png Zim running from lasers.png Vending machine snacks.png Zim begs GIR.png Doom Song (Six Months Later).png Gaz Shocked by Being Held (The Wettening).png Relationship GazZim.png Fat Zim (Dark Harvest).png Tak invader zim by sasukethehotty-d7rh17d.jpg Tak and Zim 2.png Zim Offers Muffin (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png Moosey Fate (A Room With a Moose).png Zim Holding Poop Chocolate (Door to Door).png Guidance Chip Worked on (Walk of Doom).png I hate you.png Vote booth.png Ballot Box (The Voting of the Doomed).png Mutant squid attack.png GIR panics.png Fetch me the bucket.png Zimeatswaffas.PNG Organs Inside Out (Zim, Bloaty's Pizza Hog).png Dib and Zim (Gaz, Taster of Pork).png Zim & GIR portrait.png Ears-1.png Brain leech.png Martian Irony.png Get off my head.png Zim's suit.png AliensLaughing.png Zim 004.PNG Ears.png Ears-0.png Sizz-Lorr (Disguised, The Frycook What Came from All That Space).png SZ.png Zim 001.PNG Zim 003.PNG Zim 002.PNG Introductions.png ZB.jpg Zim and Ms Bitters.jpg Introductions-0.png Ride.png Pilot 3.png GIR and Zim go to the lab.png|Zim as seen in the pilot In Case You're Wondering... (Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars).png Zim Scared (Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars).png Carnage.png invader-zim.jpg|Zim during the intro Zim on screen.png ZimHalloweenies.PNG|Zim attempting to flee the Halloweenies Nightmare Bitters 1.jpg Enter the Florpus ZimGIREFT01.png ZimGIREFT02.png ZimGIRETF03.png ZimGIRETF04.png ZimPoseETF.png ZIMDibETF.png GIRDogDisguisedEFT.png PHASETWOOO.png ZimTallestETF.png ZimPaperETF.png ZIMRoboparentsETF.png ZimTakesDisguiseOffETF.png Comic Series ZiminComic1.jpg ZiminComic2.jpg ArtZimIssue3.jpg ArtZim2.jpg ZimandJeff.jpg Zim thing3.png ZimPutsBootOn.jpg BeholdZim.jpg CatAttackZim.jpg ZimandCrewI13.JPG CookiesNobubble.jpg Zims a pretty girl.png Terrible clown aftermath.png BeesAttackZIM.png DibZIMJailed.png Schmeevee-0.png Ready to hunt.png lifeless planet 2.png Dib confronts Zim.jpg Zim calls VP777.jpg Zim eats donuts.jpg Issue3pic2.png Zim thing2.png GiveMeYoEarthMonies.png Zap zap special KC green guest comic.png Humungoserum.png Tiny galaxy.jpg Tiny galaxy2.jpg Slug vs ladybug.png emperorzimexceptwithburritos.png Blahblahblah.png Issue 5 preview.jpg|Zim prominent on the Issue 5 prototype cover Issue3pic1.png Zimcrashinthevootagain.png Battle of the pants.png Curse u dib zim shouts inside his Bazoogian Core-Muncher thing.png FutureEarth.png ZimMeetsEmperorZim.jpg|Zim meets his future self mecha rito thingy.png RCO008_1482391388.jpg|Zim has a moment of clarity. RCO024_1468898970.jpg|Zim and Dib technically die for the first time earth aminals.png tv addicts.png RCO005_1497547009.jpg so much garbage.png human test subjects or something.png lets make a deal.png ZIM cheezos lab guy.png zim under suspicion.png cheezos factory 3.png poor gir is sick.png virooz located.png infiltration ya yaaaa.png zim and his star map thing.png ZIM janiting janitly.png alien gettin abducted by other aliens.png RCO022_w.jpg RCO019_1487229013.jpg|Zim having a mental breakdown. FMC.png Cake.png pak transfer thingy.png The New Zim.png zim fights like a chair.png I am Zim!.jpg Trio of Doom.png dib and zim investigate the tunnels and some muffins are there too i guess.png Zim as a invader in training (comic25).png ZG.png Zim and Xooxi.png RCO023.jpg|A scream. Pig tank.png Old zim.png RCO010_1468898911-1.jpg|Decaying: Stage one. RCO010_1468898911-2.jpg|Decaying: Stage two. RCO010_1468898911-3.jpg|Decaying: Stage three. Finally gettin the poop.png Zim plotting something evil with birds.png Coach walrus appears in the comics whoaaaa.png Dib n zim BUFF.png 6 pack.png Video Games AZIMBATTERUP.PNG|Zim's batter up in Nicktoons MLB Nicktoons MLB Zim Card.png|Zim's baseball card PlungerZim.jpg|Zim with the plunger of doom Zim and Gir in Nicktoons Android Invasion.JPG Nicktoons Android invasion Zim and Gir with Sponge bob el tiger and dany phantom.jpg In-Sanitation title screen.png Dib's Nanochase title screen.png Bad GIR activation.png GGGB Help page.png Good GIR Gone Bad title screen.png Dance Off, Clash On!.png Toenail22.jpg Nicktoons MLB cover.png NicktoonsMLB-Zim.png|Zim's icon in Nicktoons MLB Zim in SBW.png|Zim in Super Brawl World AndriodInvasionCover.png 625538boxart 160w.jpg 62010.png|A complete set of Zim sprites used in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots DS version ZimGlobsofDoomSpritesDS.png|A complete set of Zim sprites used in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom DS version GlobsofdoomDSspacestation.jpg|Zim in the Space Station level with Traloc from Tak and the Power of Juju 12262.png|Zim's sprites in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy 32647.png 76147.png|Zim's secret costume in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom DS version 24623.png|Zim's model in Nickelodeon Party Blast 7854.png|Zim's model in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom 9018.png|Zim's model in Nicktoons MLB The Doom Game title screen.jpg Nick-ultimate-trivia-promo-content-tile-4x3-v2.jpg Which Throwback Character Are You? Title screen.jpg Capture the Newbies title screen.jpg See also *Zim Category:Screenshots Category:Character Screenshots Category:Irkens